A Walk in the Snow
by rurounikenshingal
Summary: It seems love works in mysterious ways. No one would think the owner of a famous company would come out to walk in the snow. No one would ever think a beautiful dancer would skip her dance lessons to look at tiny ice crystals. But they did. SetoxAnzu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- How the heck would I own a wonderful T.V. show like Yu-Gi-Oh and NOT make Anzu and Seto an item? And I don't own faith Hill's Breath either.

Let it Snow

* * *

It seems love works in mysterious ways. No one would think the owner of a famous company would come out to walk in the snow. No one would ever think a beautiful dancer would skip her dance lessons to look at tiny ice crystals. But they did.

* * *

Seto groaned, his cell phone kept ringing that stupid Nokia tune. (Don't own that) The urge to throw the cell phone into the snow and leave it there forever was over whelming. But then again he had agreed to Mokuba to live a little. 'Evil child.' He briefly wondered how the 10 year old managed to push his buttons so easily, but as a dead weight ran into his back, can you really concentrate easily? 

Anzu on the other hand had been enjoying herself. Running around in the newly fallen snow felt new to her. 'I've done this so many times, but it's always refreshing.' Who cared if her parents had to leave right after Christmas, who cared that Yugi had left with a lot of her friends on vacation. Cursing herself for not accepting the offer only lasted for a while after she figured that where they were going rarely had snowfall. The fact that the walk was covered in ice which was covered in snow never occurred until she saw someone in front of her, and made her stop a little too quickly.

"Oof!" Anzu slipped and fell onto the rather warm back of someone. A short cry was made from the person, Seto Kaiba. 'Oh great, idiots and evil brothers today, my life is perfect.'

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," seemed to keep coming when Seto finally gained enough energy to hear again. 'Scratch that, idiotic cheerleader, great…'

Seeming to freeze in the time-lapse deep blue orbs looked into icy eyes that put the snow to shame had it been blue. But the coldness of herself in the icy fluff and the puffs of breath that came out of her were forgotten, at least, for a second or two. 'When did that happen?' Meaning at least for the moment when Seto kaiba would leave work for a walk in the park.

'What is she staring at?' "Yes Mazaki?" Anzu winced at the icy tone, quickly reminding her that her legs and butt were freezing she got up quickly. "…" Stepping up she turned and left, momentarily forgetting of the cold yet again.

* * *

Coming back home the young dancer turned on the radio. Because one of her least favorite songs to dance to was on she changed the station. 'Breathe' by Faith hill was on, "ah well." Anzu sighed as the music flowed. 

**I can feel the magic floating in the air**

**Being with you gets me that way**

**I watch the sunlight dance across you face and I've never been this swept away**

**All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze**

**When I'm lying right up in your arms**

**The whole world just fades away**

**The only thing I hear is the beating of your heart.**

The soft instruments played with the air, making her usual quick movements settle as she went in to the upbeat chorus.

**'Cause I can feel you breathe, it's washing over me**

**And suddenly I'm melting into you**

**There's nothing left to prove**

Baby all we need is just a beat 

**Caught up in the touch**

**Slow and steady rush,**

**Baby isn't that the way love's supposed to be?**

**I can feel you breathe**

Anzu's breathe felt caught in her throat as she fought the urge to scream as the beat slowed down to a small beat. Her movements were strange to her and she wanted to change them.

**Just Breathe!**

The dancer's movements picked up as the guitars change and the music sounded more like rock 'n Roll instead of country. Her parents weren't home so she allowed herself to scream at the feeling that had developed in her throat.

**In a way I know my heart is waking up**

She saw the walk in the park flash through her mind as once again the song became calm.

**As all the walls come tumbling down**

**Closer than I've ever felt before**

**And I know, and you know**

**There's no need for words right now**

Anzu felt that moment when she slid into Kaiba, falling into the unforgiving snow, and just wanting something. She remembered the almost hateful gaze he had when he looked upon her, when her chest felt like it was hurting. And unknowingly, a tear fell down, staining her face and clouding her vision and movements, as she felt herself become one with the music.

* * *

Seto, had gone back to work, the walk in the park seeming enough for the day. So what if he was dripping wet from the snow, and he was freezing, he was still going to work. His cell phone rang again putting his nerves on end, and letting a little feeling come through his voice and to the unlucky person on the other end. 

'You better have the best excuse in the book to be using up my goddamn minutes, with me on a bad day!' Well he could've said that, instead he froze their blood by saying, "Hello?" "I Quit!" He hung up the cell phone quickly, 'Mokuba.' That had of course been Mokuba's babysitter and yes, Mokuba had driven her near insanity. 'Again? Well who cares? She was too nosy for her own good.'

Finally back into his chair he frowned at the music on almost full blast on his stereo. "Mokuba! Turn of this music NOW!" Barely paying attention to the lyrics being said he left towards his office and towards the oh so many phones ringing. Slightly irritated that the music hadn't stopped for at least 15 minutes he went down to turn it of himself. Wasn't like anyone could hear him anyways. However the song the station had flipped to was almost soothing.

'**Cause I can feel you breathe, it's washing over me**

**And suddenly I'm melting into you**

**There's nothing left to prove**

**Baby all we need is just a beat**

**Caught up in the touch**

**Slow and steady rush,**

**Baby isn't that the way love's supposed to be?**

**I can feel you breathe**

**Just Breathe!**

Anzu swung her head slightly because her neck was starting to kill her once again. It had been happening for a while.

**Caught up in the touch **

**Slow and Steady Rush**

**Baby isn't that the way love's supposed to be?**

**I can feel you breathe**

**Just breathe!**

Anzu's pace slowed to almost a stop, as Seto was about to turn the music off in his house.

**I can feel the magic floating in the air**

**Being with you gets me that way…**

The music Anzu was dancing to slowed to a stop and her body froze. Anzu could feel herself coming from the fantasy of her dancing to the reality that was partially cruel towards her. Seto on the other hand was coming towards the line between reality and past as he turned the music off.

He remembered the walk on the almost slippery concrete, the weight and warmth that had hit him on the way towards the fountain. The look in Anzu's eyes while she was apologizing to him and the coldness of the snow underneath them. How she looked like with the cold slightly nipping at her cheeks as she blushed from embarrassment and cold. How he dismissed her, and finally her walking away.

Stuff like this always seemed to happen to him for some reason after he had been mad. Things that he hadn't seen would come back to him in magnification. So the ending result being he didn't think much of it, like most things.

* * *

The next day there was still Winter Break going on. Anzu stepped up to her frosted window, drawing lazy patterns. The ice, it reminded her of things, like Seto. "Arrg! Why is he still in my mind?" She growled at the walls, yes it was somehow all their fault. 'Like heck, I'm going out.' Quickly the dancer stepped into her shoes and jacket, and into the cold harsh air. 

Mokuba's ears perked as the doorbell rang. He rushed over to the door and opened it before the young maid could get even close. "Anzu?" The dancer looked down, almost surprised that he had opened the door, instead of the blond behind him.

But before all of that a young dancer was standing at the top of a rather large stairway that led to the mansion. 'What am I doing here?' It was true she had no idea. Her body had been in complete autopilot during the whole walk. 'What do I say, what do I say?' It was unknown that she had lifted her finger, that it had pushed on the doorbell, all until the door opened showing a small 10 year old and blasting her with a rush of warm air.

Now where were we? Oh yeah! "Mokuba! I haven't seen you in a while!" The childes eyes widened and her crushed into a hug. Anzu giggled slightly and returned it. "Hey, how about we go out for ice cream, my treat!" Anzu smiled brightly at the Kaiba brother. "Yeah!" Anzu held an arm out to keep the excited and energized body of the Kaiba from running out the door and past her.

"Don't you need to ask your brother first?" "Mazaki is right Mokuba." Anzu stiffened and her eyes widened. She knew the icy voice. And her thoughts were confirmed, as she looked into the glaring icy eyes of none other then, Seto Kaiba.

* * *

A.N.- Oh cliffy. R&R please! I would love you forever. Yes I believe only one more chapter after this. Remember, the more reviews, the quicker the updates! 


	2. Ice Cream with Extra Sprinkles!

Disclaimer: I, though I have sent many threatening letters, emails, and money, Kazuki Takaghi (or whatever the name is I know it's wrong) has refused to give me the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh…

And he won't give me my money back either…

A Walk in the Snow Chapter 2

Ice cream with extra sprinkles!

* * *

Anzu stared for a moment, and then she felt a warm blush cover her face. 

Seto looked down at her, blue eyes cold and unforgiving. 'My, my Anzu must be cold….' He smirked and turning on his heel, began walking from the door.

"Go as you wish Mokuba," he said calm and cool as a cucumber. "Um, Seto?"

He turned, seeing Anzu blushing like a maniac, her knuckle close to her lips giving her an angelic innocent look.

"Would you like to come with us?" Her eyes shined and a bright smile glistened in the winter sun. Mokuba standing in the middle of it, shocked.

"I have better things to do with my time Mizaki," Kaiba sneered walking up the large stairway of the mansion.

"Oh come on Seto, its just ice cream!" Mokuba latched himself onto Seto's coat and made a point of not letting go. Preparing himself for the cute puppy look that was bound to be looking up at him, the oldest Kaiba looked down at the little boy. That boy of course, giving him a thoroughly practiced look of a puppy that needed a home.

He mentally groaned. He could ignore the look, but Mokuba sulked. And when he did, it was a pain in the ass to live through. Mokuba, though he looked innocent, could hold a grudge the size of Asia if he wanted to. Not that he ever did.

Seto glanced at Anzu and flinched a tiny molecule. She was grinning evily. 'Oh someone will so pay for this," Seto thought, finally looking back down at Mokuba. "Will you please go get ice cream with us?' the little Kaiba pleaded.

'God dammit,' was Kaiba's only thought as he grunted and the littlest one jumped off him and ambled up the stairs to get his coat. Anzu was caught in a fit of giggles and had a gloved hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

'Stupid cheerleader,' Seto thought as he walked out of the room to get a slightly heavier coat. You know, in case someone rammed into him and he went plowing into the snow.

* * *

Mokuba and Anzu conversed and giggled all the way to the ice cream parlor. 'Who the heck buys ice cream in the middle of winter,' was the oldest Kaiba's only thought the whole quarter mile to the shop. 

"So Mokuba, have you gotten any girlfriends lately? Any special girl I should know about?" Anzu raised an eyebrow and smirked as she teased the young boy walking next to her. Mokuba blushed and stuttered, "N-no, what about y-y-you?" She laughed at the reply, making a merry jingle in the cold winter air. It could melt away the ice off any heart, except for Seto Kaiba's. She swore if he even had a heart, it was only ice.

"Oh look Anzu! There it is!" Mokuba drastically changed the subject and ran towards the parlor, leaving Anzu and Seto behind. Anzu laughed again, a faint pink blush spread over her cheeks as she ran after Mokuba.

Seto stood there. This was the only thing, the only time; he had no idea what to do. He could either follow after the two, or turn around and walk home. Decisions, decisions. Groaning, he placed both of his hands into his coat pockets and walked, as enthusiastic as a person being welcomed to the gallows, after the two laughing their heads off.

Anzu closed her eyes as the warm air of the parlor shot out at her and blew tendrils of chestnut hair flying from her face. The parlor wasn't that busy, but that was normal since it was actually very cold outside and no one wanted to be colder.

Mokuba had his face pressed against the glass before the ice cream and was pointing at a bunch of the ice creams. 'Hmmm, should I get this one, or this one?' was the only thought clouding his brain.

Anzu brought a few fingers to cover her mouth up and giggled a little jingle. She practically bounced over to him to look at the flavors herself. It was around then when the oldest Kaiba walked in through the glass doors. The ringing of the bells seemed to be the only thing that gave a sign to his presence, for he practically glided over the floor quickly as though to avoid being seen.

"Hey big brother," Mokuba yelled blowing his cover, "what flavor do you want?!" Seto bit back the reflex to snap back an insult, substituting it with an obviously forced, "I don't want ice cream Mokuba." He winced, it sounded evil to even his ears.

Mokuba shrugged not caring and spun around to Anzu. "What do you want Anzu?" he asked. Anzu turned her head down to look at the Kaiba with her azure ocean eyes. A slow grin covered her face, giving her the mischievous look that would look awkward on any other face. "Well how about this?" Anzu leaned forward and whispered to Mokuba a few words before Mokuba's face lit up like a candle.

Mokuba slowly turned towards Seto, a grin on his face. "Seto!" he whined, "I need help getting the right flavor!" Seto looked coldly down at his brother, but Mokuba kept his cool. "C'mon! I need help!" he whimpered again. He resisted the urge to glare at the kid and kick him through his coat. Oh the sweet urge.

Anzu slyly walked towards the ladies bathroom. Leaning on the wall just before the door she waited as Mokuba dragged the resistant Seto behind him. Mokuba once again pressed his face to the glass, pointing and conversing while Seto answered with grunts and not so subtle hints that he wanted to leave.

"Hey Seto, which flavor do you want?" Mokuba looked at his glaring brother and shot a 100-watt smile at him. Seto nearly winced, "I don't want ice cream," he snapped. He noticed some movement to his left and snapped his head towards to movement. It was Anzu.

When Anzu had heard Mokuba yell out "Which flavor do you want," it was a signal to tell Anzu to start walking toward Kaiba's. Slyly moving to the left while on a slight diagonal to end up behind him, she grinned manically. Seto had seen her, but she kept moving until she was right behind him and leaned forward.

Placing her hands on his shoulders and her breasts pressing against his back she muttered a soft whisper. "C'mon Seto, get some ice cream." Her breath tickled his ear and suddenly, Seto knew what was going on. 'They're ganging up on me to make me have ice cream!' The thought sounded ridiculous in his own thoughts, but he was pretty sure that was the case.

'Seems like Seto figured it out,' Anzu barely held in an evil snicker when she felt Seto stiffen and his eyes widen a fraction of a millimeter. He glared at her and ordered some sherbet.

* * *

A/N-OMFG it's been sooo long since I've updated. But wow, 3 pages, I'm proud of myself. - Anyway, I've tried drawing some frickin' fanart for this story, but it hasn't been working for me. So if you could whip something up about any of these chapters, that would be very nice and I would hug you. I'll start on the next chapter right away, but it may take a week before I'm fully satisfied with it. It took so long to download this, and before that I had to struggle to keep the charactors from going OOC. Review and the next chappie will be done a LOT quicker! 


	3. Authors note

Hey guys! Long time no see I know!

I have an excuse..I mean, reason for not updating forever! My computer went haywire and totally exploded on me. No internet, and it still won't turn on. So I'm on my parents.

I'm restarting the story, so be ready for when it comes out!

Here's ze link:


	4. A new Excuse

**DISCLAIMER - **Well, this isn't really part of the story, so I'll just omit that for a second.

*bows several times* Gomen nasai!!! I know, I know, it's been years! But for some reason, I suddenly wanted to write fan fiction again, and, if you'll let me, I'll rewrite and restart every single story you want me to!

I'll even finish some of those stories that I remember writing all those years ago!

*bows lower* Please accept my apology, my new author-name that I've decided to take up is itsawitch. Please understand that it may take me a while to redo some of my stories, but I swear, I will remember all of them!

No longer will you have to suffer through my amateur writing, because I must say, *smirk*, I'm quite awesome as of late.

So please, check me out as the new author I am, please wait patiently for my stories, and I swear, if I ever make you wait longer than a month for a chapter of any story, you may tie me to a pole, and throw tomatoes at me.


End file.
